


Bond

by CapnShellhead



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kinktober, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Symbiote - Freeform, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Steve and Tony get a late night call about a security breach on the helicarrier. When they arrive, they encounter a creature who decides it wants to keep Tony for good.





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even entirely sure how to tag this. I tagged "Non-Con" because it does not start out consensually. I think most tentacle porn doesn't? I am a noob. 
> 
> An attempt was made. I think the whole point of this month is to try to venture into fics you wouldn't ordinarily write and tentacle porn certainly isn't something I'd normally write. 
> 
> So, the idea is sort of based on Venom. But like... imagine Venom tried to bond with Eddie through prostate stimulation? 
> 
> For Day 14 of Kinktober's prompt "tentacles"  
> Enjoy (?)

The call came in the middle of the night.

One of the many dark and scary creatures SHIELD had “collected” over the years had broken out of its containment unit on the helicarrier. Steve and Tony didn’t receive very many details on exactly what it was before the communications cut out. Suiting up took a matter of minutes and then Tony flew Steve up to the facility.

The halls were dark save for the dull red glow of the reserve lights overhead. It was eerily quiet, Steve’s breath the only sound Tony’s sensors picked up. His boots were near silent on the tile floor as they moved slowly, in sync with each other, peering into the darkness.

Aside from Steve beside him, there were no other heat signatures registering on his HUD. It put him on edge, his heart rate picking up as he hurried to run through SHIELD’s records for any sign of what this monster was. Integrity wasn’t big on their list when it came to research. They could be looking for anything from alien technology to stolen scientific experiments. This could be a monster of their own making and he was wary to be on the offensive just yet.

As they moved further down the shadowy hallway, an ear-splitting alarm sounded. They moved towards it, Tony’s heart in his throat as the halls only grew darker, couched in deeper, impenetrable shadow. They came to the containment room at the end of the hall, blood streaked along the walls and a glass door splintered but still intact. It was empty inside and Tony saw no cause for the alarm.

He signaled for the doors to open and moved inside. There was no blood here. No sign of a struggle but the glass was definitely impacted from inside the room. It was here that time seemed to stop: all the sound draining from the room where he could only hear his own breath quickening, his heart pounding in his chest, adrenaline spiking. Panicked, he looked to where Steve stood in the hallway.

A nervous bead of sweat slid down his neck.

Slicing through the darkness, a large black vine lashed out and gripped Tony around the waist, strong and crushing the titanium alloy. Tony screamed, clawing at it with armored gauntlets, a hook like feeling behind his belly button as he was dragged into the shadowy corner of the room. Steve hurried towards him and Tony had enough time to signal the doors to close before the creature tore through his armor with more limbs than he could count.

The creature ripped through the titanium plates like they were made out of tissue paper. It emitted a low rumbling growl that cut through Tony like a blade, his stomach twisting violently in fear.

He fought, clawing at the band around his waist before his arms were restrained, his undersuit ripped to shreds in an instant. He was naked, bare and suspended in the air as Steve tried in vain to slam his shield against the glass. No matter; it didn’t make a dent. Whatever this creature was, it was inhumanly strong. Able to splinter bullet proof glass tempered twice, thrice, four times over to withstand Hulk’s and super soldiers.

The creature writhed in satisfaction, a low hum filling the room as it stroked one tendril along Tony’s abdomen, another curving around his chest. They slid over him for a moment, almost as though it was petting him. He was well restrained, vines wrapped firmly around his arms, legs, chest, waist, all the way down to his feet. It was strong, inhumanly so, even as it’s limbs were malleable.

Its touch was soft, a few tendrils reaching out to explore his body. He felt exposed, chilled in the cool air. A soft touch behind his ear, through his hair, a ticklish spot on the inside of his knee. Two slid along his chest, brushing his nipples before applying a gentle suction. A few slid along the inside of his thighs and spread him open, exposing him to the open room and the dark hallway.

His cheeks warmed, stomach tightening in anticipation as another slid over his soft cock, textured skin sliding over it curiously. Tony stiffened, his cock jerking in response and the creature seemed to like that, wrapping the tendril around his length and stroking him tentatively.

Gasping, Tony’s hips bucked, arousal pooling in his center as the tendril worked him more confidently, holding tight to Tony’s arms. It seemed to like that sound, chasing another as a feathery tip played with the tip of his cock, the creature writhing as a bead of precome welled up and spilled. Groaning, Tony’s face burned as his cock jerked and spilled more, head falling back, trusting the vines holding him up. It was an odd feeling: the texture, the pressure just this side of too much. He’d started to harden, the soft tip of a tentacle sliding over the head and starting a soft suction that made Tony’s breath catch.

He was very much aware that Captain Sanctimonius was watching all of this happen. He was quite aware that SHIELD had tapes in here. He was very much aware that this was one of the stranger sexual encounters of his life.

Even so, the room faded away, all that was left was the sound of his soft pants and stifled moans, the steady hum of the creature pleasuring him, the heat coiling in his center, a twisted mesh of humiliation and desire. He couldn’t fight it; he didn’t want to. The hunger set in, his own and this creature’s. It chased more of his control, it rewarded him for giving it. It pulled him further and further into the darkness with more and more vines banding across his body, keeping him close.

Hard and aching, wet and flush with surrender, he lost himself.

Another tendril slid along the inside of his thigh and between his cheeks, brushing over his entrance. Releasing a slick fluid, it circled the tight pucker until it was moist and wet, Tony’s cock painfully hard and aching as he tried in vain to push into the perfect grip. The tendril applied a soft suction to his rim, cloying and repetitive, teasing him until he heard himself beg, desperate for more. His eyes clenched shut, welling up in the corners as he shivered, pleas escaping in a steady mantra.

Shamelessly, he arched as best he could, pushing his lower half into a better position. His insides twisted in satisfaction when his thighs were spread further and the tip of one tendril slipped inside, smooth and easy, slicking its way as it buried itself inside. With a breathy moan, Tony relaxed into the strong grip surrounding him as the creature pushed in deep, curling and twisting inside of him. It grew thicker the more it thrust inside, working him open steadily.

Panting, Tony encouraged it, a steady stream of curses and broken moans. A low growl sounded and another tendril slipped in alongside the other, the thickness drawing a bitten off scream as Tony stretched to accommodate it. It burned even as it released more slick, a heady fluid that left Tony lightheaded, his nerves a lit as he shuddered and warmed all over. He was so full, held tight and worked from two angles. His head swam, pleasure coursing through his body as the tendrils pistoned in time with each other.

They pushed in deeper, deeper still until Tony felt them in his throat, the fullness drawing his mouth open in awe. The tips played lightly over his prostate, a quiet sob escaping. It grew more focused, more forceful, working Tony’s cock in time with every trust.

He was overwhelmed, every nerve ending on fire with the constant petting of the tendrils around his limbs, the steady stroking of his stomach, the suction around his cock, the thick tendrils inside of him. The next thrust curved in deep, brushing his prostate pointedly and he stilled with a gasp. Stars went off behind his eyelids, his cock pulsed hard and spilled messily along the tentacles and the floor. Shuddering, his thighs were spread forcefully as he panted and writhed powerlessly in the vice grip.

It pumped in inhumanly fast, the low growl deeper and greedier as it filled Tony to the brim and continued to work his spent cock. Spread out, the next thrust made his cock jerk as he spilled more, crying out as he was forcefully milked. The creature continued, paying no attention to Tony’s sobbing breaths, the painful pulses of his spent cock. It pumped into him relentlessly, forcing out more and more until Tony had nothing left to spill.

Tears spilled down his cheeks, the last of his strength leaving him as he went lax like a ragdoll, held tight as the creature claimed him.

The darkness welcomed him.

+

When Tony awoke, he was lying on a soft surface.

Worn out and thoroughly sated, his arms were heavy and uncooperative. His skin was tender, the smooth coolness of the sheets almost too much for him. He opened his eyes, squinting in the bright light overhead. He turned his head away to find Steve sitting beside him, scrolling through a tablet in his lap. When he realized Tony as a wake, his face went pink with embarrassment.

“How are you feeling?”

Tony stared at him, unsure how to replay. Steve’s lips pursed in thought before he covered his face. “The uh… _creature_ is gone. Disappeared when Hill’s team opened the door to get you out.”

Tony knew deep down that that last bit should worry him. Bad enough that night was caught on camera but the idea of Hill seeing him that way would have made him change his name and hide out for a couple of weeks any other time. Now, there a strange sense of calm came over him.

“What was it?”

“Some sort of symbiote,” Steve replied vaguely, scratching at his brow. “It’s photophobic. The scientists brought it in at night and when the motion sensor lights came on in the morning, it didn’t react well.”

Tony nodded, rasping out, “That explains why it tried to escape. It doesn’t explain the rest of it.”

Steve blushed darker, biting his lip. “They think it… _bonded_ with you so that you would keep it.”

Tony nodded, closing his eyes once more. Steve pet his shoulder and climbed to his feet, moving towards the door. He paused, his hand on the door jamb, “Tony, about what happened… no one’s judging you.”

Tony hid a smile, _I very much doubt that, Cap_. He was judging himself. He spared a wave and Steve left the room.

The doors had just closed when Tony sighed and muttered, “I like him,” with a hint of fondness.

Steve disappeared down the hall as Tony felt a tendril swirl within him, filling him warm and thick. He gasped, arching in bed as thin bands slid over his arms and legs, one sliding along the wall to flick the light switch.

All at once, it grew strong, holding Tony tightly as a thick band curved over his mouth. Sighing, Tony’s eyes fell shut as a vine slid along his back and across his stomach with soothing strokes. Another wrapped around his cock, another around his waist, another spreading his legs, another, sliding along his swollen entrance.

He could make as much noise as he needed to and he embraced that, a vicious heat coiling in his center.

He’d never be alone again.  



End file.
